coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8517 (21st November 2014)
Plot Michelle feels Steve is on a downward spiral. Liz suggests they take a holiday and Tony arranges it with a mate. Norris thinks his parcel has been delivered to No.8 by mistake but while he's arguing with Kylie about it, the postman calls at No.3 and puts a slip through the letterbox when he fails to get an answer. Kylie leaves Callum a message, asking to see him. Michael is dreading meeting Gavin. Michelle tells Steve she's booked a hotel in the Lakes for the weekend. He's unenthusiastic but agrees to go. Lloyd is amazed that Michelle is being so easy on him. Mary excitedly gears up for the party and pampers herself at the salon. Callum calls the salon to arrange to meet Kylie. She pretends to David that she has a nail appointment. Liz warns Steve that Michelle has nearly had enough. Kylie gets more speed from Callum but refuses payment as he's Max's dad. The Windasses move into the bookies flat, putting on a brave face. Norris arranges to collect his parcel from the depot. Mary hides away in her motor home after suffering an allergic reaction to her false eyelash glue. She drags Dev inside and tells him she can't go to the party. With Steve and Michelle due to leave for the Lakes, Steve is nowhere to be found. Gail and Michael introduce themselves to Gavin in the bistro. Michael finds Steve sitting in his new car in the Street and demands to know what's wrong. Dev complains Julie and Steph that he'll be the only person at the party without a date. Julie volunteers to accompany him. Steve can't explain his feelings to Michelle. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Unknown road Notes *First appearance of Andy Carver, although initially credited as "Gavin Rodwell". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle books a weekend in the Lakes, but Steve shows no interest in going; Michael braces himself to meet his long-lost son Gavin; and Julie agrees to accompany Dev to the party when Mary suffers an allergic reaction to her eyelash glue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,220,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2014 episodes